1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure for electrostatic discharge protection, and more particularly, to a semiconductor structure for electrostatic discharge protection capable of improving current discharge capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrostatic discharge protection has been an important topic in the electronics industry and the semiconductor industry. Electrostatic discharge usually causes damages to electronic products. With the progress of semiconductor manufacturing process, size of an integrated circuit and an element thereof is getting smaller, and relatively, the integrated circuit is more easily damaged by electrostatic discharge. In order to prevent the integrated circuit from being damaged by the electrostatic discharge, when an electrostatic protection circuit receives static electricity, the electrostatic protection circuit must be able to allow large current to pass through, for conducting the static electricity to a ground terminal immediately. Therefore, current discharge capability of the electrostatic protection circuit is very important. The better the current discharge capability of the electrostatic protection circuit is, the better the electrostatic protection capability of the electrostatic protection circuit will be. The electrostatic protection circuit of the prior has poor current discharge capability due to improper design of an electrode, so as to affect the electrostatic discharge protection capability of the electrostatic protection circuit.